


The Ones With Peter and Chris

by sexyvanillatiger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/pseuds/sexyvanillatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sad one and the cute one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sad One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gerard finds out about Chris and Peter.

One part blood. Sprawled in Chris' arms, gravely and unusually quiet, eyes shut, blood welled up in tears at the corners. Blood drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Blood on his clothes. Blood by the liters.

Three parts fear. spreading through Chris, watching his father carefully, careful not to make any sudden movements, careful not to take his eyes off the man. Gun still in his hand, aimed at the floor right in front of Chris and Peter's entangled bodies. Peter's hands still clenched in his jacket, terrified, limp now, but hanging by the claws. Eyes closed, mouth still twisted in fear. Kate, behind Gerard, clinging quietly at the leg of her father's trousers. Trembling. Scared stiff. Chris isn't sure if it was the werewolf or his death. She's too young to see something like this. It'll be in her nightmares for weeks.

A dash of wolfsbane. Just enough to taste. It doesn't take much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2014 Mating Games Teen Wolf Pornathon. Bonus Challenge 5: The Recipe Challenge.


	2. The Cute One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chris and Peter first meet.

Peter lands hard on his knees, too surprised to properly catch himself. He's breathing hard, trying to keep from shifting, looking up to see what the fuck he tripped over when his sights catch on that new kid who just made the team. _Smirking_ , of all things. Who obviously just _tripped Peter Hale_. And who has…the fucking basketball.

It isn't until after practice that he shoves the guy away from the rest of the players. "What's the big idea, hm?" is on his tongue, his favorite line from all his favorite murder-mystery films, when the kid says,

"Chris."

Peter's question comes to a screeching halt, the word what's barely even formed between his lips. He looks at the kid, finally _looks_ at him, and finds himself stricken wordless. When he recovers, Chris is smiling and Peter scowls, crossing his arms. "Did I ask?" he huffs, but can't say anything when Chris moves around him to get back to the lockers.

"Not yet. But I figure it'll save you some trouble when you need to cheer my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2014 Mating Games Teen Wolf Pornathon. Bonus Challenge 6: The Meet Cutes Challenge.


End file.
